The present invention is directed to water filtering systems and methods, and more particularly, concerns a filtering system with electrolytic action and method which is adapted for use with swimming pools, spas, saunas, hot tubs, whirlpools and the like.
Conventional swimming pool filtering systems include a pump for drawing water from the pool and circulating this water through a pool filter or tank containing particulate filter media, such as sand or diatomaceous earth, and returning this filtered pool water to the swimming pool. Such a system is useful in separating out solid particles from the pool water. In order to eliminate bacteria, fungus and algae from the pool water and filter media and to adjust the pH, pool maintenance chemicals including chlorine, bromine, algaecide, muriatic acid, bicarbonate of soda and soda ash are added to the pool water. The particulate filter media is rejuvenated or cleansed by backflushing the pool filter so as to remove collected sediments and solids from the filter media. In order to keep the pool water properly treated with chemicals, it is necessary to regularly test the water and periodically add additional chemicals to the water.
Such conventional methods of maintaining a swimming pool are undesirable because of the dollar cost of the pool maintenance chemicals and the time involved in monitoring and adding chemicals to the pool. For example, the average cost of chemicals for properly maintaining a family size swimming pool per month is over $50.00. Also, conventional methods for maintaining a proper chemical level in the typical swimming pool involve some element of danger or health hazard in that the chemicals, especially in the concentrated form, are either toxic or hazardous and must be dispensed carefully so as to prevent injury and must be kept away from children and pets.
It is to be understood that conventional hot tub, spa, sauna, whirlpool and the like filtering systems and methods are substantially the same as the above-described conventional swimming pool filtering systems and methods except that the pumps and filters are smaller in size and fewer chemicals need to be added due to the smaller amount of water to be filtered. However, these conventional filtering systems also suffer from the drawbacks of dollar cost, waste of time, and exposure to hazardous or toxic chemicals.
Hence, there is a need for an improved swimming pool, hot tub, spa, sauna, whirlpool and the like filtering system and method which not only removes sand and sediment but also kills algae, fungus, and bacteria without requiring the use of chlorine, bromine, or algaecide.